1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel (PDP) on which images are displayed, and a driver configured to drive the PDP and attached to a rear surface of the PDP.
In general, a PDP comprises a front panel and a rear panel. A barrier rib formed between the front panel and the rear panel forms one unit discharge cell. Each cell is filled with an inert gas containing a primary discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixed gas of Ne+He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). A plurality of the unit discharge cell constitutes one pixel. For example, a red (R) cell, a green (G) cell, and a blue (B) cell form one pixel.
When the unit discharge cell is applied with a high frequency voltage and is thus discharged, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays excite phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to implement images.
The PDP comprises a plurality of electrodes, such as scan electrodes Y, sustain electrodes Z, and address electrodes X. Drivers for applying driving voltages to the electrodes of the PDP are connected to the respective electrodes.
The respective drivers supply driving pulses to the electrodes of the PDP in predetermined periods, for example, a reset pulse in a reset period, a scan pulse in an address period, and a sustain pulse in a sustain period, when the PDP is driven, so that images are implemented. This plasma display apparatus can be made thin and light, and has thus been in the spotlight as the next-generation display apparatus.
Meanwhile, a connection structure and operating characteristics of the drivers for driving the plasma display apparatus are important factors to have an effect on driving characteristics of the plasma display apparatus. Accordingly, research has been continuously performed on the production of a plasma display apparatus with a higher quality.